


Much Better

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emprise du Lion, Established Relationship, Huddling For Warmth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Mahanon and Bull, in Emprise du Lion.





	Much Better

Mahanon sighed as he climbed the stairs leading to the tents.

The weather was not getting any better, but at least it had stopped snowing. Still, it was obvious that the amounts of snow on the ground would make traveling much harder, even if the soldiers attempted to move slowly.

They were supposed to go to Suledin Keep the next morning, but now Mahanon started wondering if maybe they should wait another day until the conditions change at least a little bit. Walking in the snow could prove difficult, and it would definitely take more time, but on the other hand, they could use it to their advantage somehow.

Shaking his head, he hid hands in the pockets of his heavy coat. He would have to thank Josephine for it again. He had no idea what he would have done without it, especially in this weather. He hated snow.

As he entered his and Bull's tent, he sat on the thick fur, grabbed a blanked, and wrapped it tight around himself. 

Maybe he would have to ask Cassandra or Bull what they would have done. They had much more experience with leading people and strategy than Mahanon was. Maybe it would be easier for him to think if he wasn't so cold. And so tired.

"Hey, boss. What's up?"

Mahanon opened his eyes to see Bull entering the tent and sitting next to him, looking as if the freezing wind did not have any effect on him.

"Just thinking how easier thinking would be if I wasn't surrounded by snow," Mahanon said, pulling his knees to his chest. "How are you not cold?"

Bull snorted quietly, moving to sit closer to the elf. "You learn to not to pay attention to it after a while."

"Easy for you to say," Mahanon murmured, glancing at his lover. "You're big, you have huge muscles, so it is easier for you to, you know, keep yourself warm."

Bull just grinned at the comment, and Mahanon felt his cheeks redden as Bull waggled his eyebrow at him. Then he unwrapped the blanked from around Mahanon, the elf tried not to shudder as the cold air hit him. In the next second, however, Bull sat down right behind him, letting Mahanon lean back against his chest, and covered him with a blanket once again. 

"Better?"

Mahanon just nodded in agreement and closed his eyes. "Much."

"So, you want to talk?"

Sighing, Mahanon put his hands on top of Bull's. "I just don't know what to do about tomorrow."

"What about it?"

"I've heard some soldiers talking about how difficult it is to walk in the snow, and I started wondering if maybe we should wait until the weather gets better," he explained. "I don't know. I was going to ask Cassandra what she thinks, once she gets back from Sahrnia."

"I think you should take a nap first," Bull said, his lips touching the top of Mahanon's head gently. "You've been awake for the last twenty hour hours. I can wake you up when she gets back."

It sounded good, actually. Mahanon didn't even think about sleeping until Bull mentioned it, but maybe a nap would make his head clearer. He was finally warm, Bull's arms around him felt very nice, and he didn't even realize when he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Dragon Age, Iron Bull/M!Lavellan, snuggling for warmth in Emprise du Lion"_ ([*HERE*](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/896668.html?thread=106984092#t106984092)).


End file.
